


Dead Calm night

by greenavondale



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, JJ - Freeform, Jiara - Freeform, Kiara - Freeform, Outer Banks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenavondale/pseuds/greenavondale
Summary: What should have happened after Jj's breakdown in the hot tub in episode 7.*mentions of abuse*
Relationships: JJ & Kiara & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ & Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Dead Calm night

Kie obviously knew her boys quite well and her opinions on them. She liked them of course if not what would she hang around with them practically 24/7 but due to recent events and everything spiralling, something was different. How she saw them was different and she couldn’t quite wrap her head around the emotions she felt. John B had been busy with his new found girlfriend the Kook Princess, Sarah Cameron. Pope had slowly been loosing his mind with his scholarship and everything that was happening. And JJ. JJ had been breaking slowly. She hadn’t realised not until she turned up to the chateau and sat in the middle of it was JJ in a hot tub surrounded by fairy lights. 

To start with Kiara was filled with rage, she marched round to confront him. Pope hot on her heels. To start with JJ was all humour, all banter, all him. She knew she shouldn’t have let him walk off with that money, now he’s wasted it when he could have paid off his restitution fees after taking the fall for Pope. He talked about scrimping and scrapping and deserving luxury. After the confrontation he stood up. Kiara had never felt so much sadness fill her so quickly. Bruises. Dark, ugly, purple bruises covered his torso barely an inch left untouched. JJ continued to talk but she couldn’t hear his words, her eyes filled with tears and fear. JJ had always been the bad boy of the group, the troubled one. She had always thought maybe he had been like his Dad, by having a short fuse. But no, everything seemed to make more and more sense and it broke her heart. He was this person because he was so afraid and he protected everyone cause he didn’t want any of his friends, his family to feel as afraid as he is when his Dad beats him. When he calls him a worthless piece of shit. When he cries himself to sleep. In the moment the only thing Kara would do was climb in beside him and hold him. Make him feel safe. He proceeded to break down in her arms and she couldn’t help but cry with him. Pope soon enclosed them in a group hug and they stood there, together. 

After a while Pope left but she stayed, still intertwined with JJ. They stood still and soon he tilted to look up at her with his beautiful blue eyes.  
“Thanks Kie, for everything..”  
“JJ, you don’t need to thank me. It’s what friends do..”  
He scoffed slightly, “yeah, friends”  
Kiara ran her fingers through his mess of blonde hair.  
“Come on, you’re staying at mine tonight.”  
“Kie you know you can’t do that..”  
“Why not?” She smirked at him, running her hand down his face.  
“Well your parents aren’t particularly fond of me..”  
“First of all screw them they’re Kook assholes even if they are my parents and secondly, they’re not home.”  
“Fine, you know I can’t say no to you..”  
“Damn straight.” She laughed.  
JJ picked up his backpack and switched off the lights, “You cold?” He smiled at the shivering girl next him.  
“Maybe..”  
“Here..” He threw his hoodie at her and she smiled before slipping it over her head. “Wanna take my bike?”  
“Sure thing, lets go..” She hopped onto his bike wrapping her arms round his waist softly before stroking his bruised chest with her fingers..”

They drove through the night along the side of the marshes. The moon lit up the Outer banks, Kiara had never seen it like this before. It was so beautiful. They soon arrived at her house and climbed off the bike and entered her house..

JJ walked into Kiara’s house it was so spacious and modern, he noticed most of the photos around the house was when Kiara was younger. He felt guilty as he knew that Kie hadn’t spent as much time with her family since becoming a Pogue especially as her parents didn’t approve of the boys. They continued to sneak upstairs and entered her bedroom. Much to his surprise Kie’s bedroom was more pink than he imagined. He guessed this was due to her Mother attempting to turn her into a Kook princess but the room still had a Kiara feel to it. Turtle ornaments were scattered around the room and nothing was quite perfect and had a cosy charm to it- very Kiara. She turned around after they entered she rolled her eyes, “Don’t laugh..”  
“I’m not. It’s…cute.”  
Kie chuckled, “Well I never thought I’d hear you say that..” She soon started rifling through her wardrobe and dug out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.  
“I’ve been looking for those..”  
“Someone’s got to clean your clothes if none of you guys do it.”  
“What would we do without you?” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
She giggled, “Go and have a shower.”  
He grabbed the clothes and headed into the bathroom. JJ couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a hot shower, it was heavenly. He washed his hair and body before putting on his clothes and headed out, drying his hair.

After he came out Kie went into the bathroom and came out again, hair dripping wet. She sat at her desk and started drying her hair with the hair dryer. He could tell she was struggling with her long, thick hair and walked to stand behind her.  
“Let me..” He whispered.  
She smiled and handed him the hairdryer. He began to run his hands through her hair teasing it with his fingers before drying it softly. After completely drying it he started brushing it until it was tangle free.  
“Thanks JJ..”  
“No problem Kie, least I can do..”  
She smiled, “It’s late, we should probably go to sleep..”  
He nodded and switched off the lights whilst Kie climbed into her bed. He then grabbed a pillow and blanket and curled up on the floor.  
“What are you doing?” She teased.  
“Trying to sleep..”  
“No. What are you doing on the floor?”  
“Huh?”  
“Come up here..” She moved her duvet and patted the space beside her.  
“Kie..”  
“Come on..”  
“Jeez, you don’t have to beg me to get in your bed..”  
“Ew, gross JJ. Just get up here..”  
He smiled and crawled into her bed beside her. They laid down facing each other a small gap between them.  
“Thanks for everything Kie.”  
She edged closer to him, moving the hair out of his face.  
“Again, you don’t have to thank me.”  
“I know, but you do so much for me.”  
“Someones got to look out for you, and you know how much I love you right?”  
He smiled bashfully, “yeah, I love you too Kie.”  
She smiled, still playing with his hair slightly. Kiara looked up at him with her deep brown eyes before whispering, “I’m cold..”  
JJ bit his lip before enclosing her in a hug. She shuffled closer into his chest, his head resting on top of hers. She traced circles over his chest lightly as he breathed deeply. 

They laid there a while, in each others arms. After a while he spoke up again, whispering into her hair.  
“Kie?”  
She moaned slightly looking up at him, “yeah?”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you..”  
“It’s okay, what’s up?”  
In that moment JJ felt such a sense of confusion. What is up? What is up with him? What was happening? Why did he feel like this? In a surge of emotions and uncertainty he leant down and kissed her gently. She didn’t react and all JJ could think is how stupid he was for messing up one of the most important relationships in his life.  
“Shit. I’m so so Sorry Kie. I-I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
She shushed him and stroked his face before kissing him again. This kiss was more passionate, her hands cupping his face whilst his drifted down to her waist skimming her skin that had been exposed since her tank top had ridden up. 

That late night make out session was not the last JJ and Kiara shared together. It was hard to sneak around the group at first, to not kiss or hold each others hand. But after all the drama they came clean and everyone was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first ever story. I hope you enjoy sorry if there's any typos or errors! wanted to start with my newfound favourite slow burn ship.


End file.
